Lonely
by FairyTaleFan5023
Summary: A new student is transferring to Iwatobi High. She seems nice enough, but when disaster strikes how will this new student and the team react? (Sorry, bad summary, story is better on the inside!)
1. Transfering

**Hey Everyone! I'm trying to broadening my horizons and am doing this. One of my friends recommended Free! and now I'm hooked. So I decided to write this with an OC I came up with the other day. Feel free to critique as hard as you want. Just as long as you critique! lol. Anyway I'm blabbing so time to get on with the story already!**

* * *

"Marina!" I whined as she pulled me to the registration desk in Iwatobi High School, "Shh!" she scolded as she gathered the required papers for my registration. I sat down in one of the chairs in the office, defeated. I had known that busty blonde my whole life, and when she set her mind to something she was going to get her way. Still I tried, "Come on I only need one more year. You can just home school me." Marina just shook her head at me, "Nope I've only been out of school one year, and you owe me already for training you. So this is how you're doing it. Now what's your shoe size?" I sighed _I guess I do owe her._ "7." I said as I let my gaze wander around the room. Plain cream walls decorated with oak bookshelves and the room had the occasional window, but that was about it. What the room lacked in décor it sure did make up for it in noise. The floor was practically covered with desks. And behind every one was a secretary. They were all bustling around, shuffling papers, or talking to each other and some students. Marina was still asking me questions _seriously what kind of school needs to know what size shoe I wore?_ I was answering but I wasn't really listening to what she was asking. I was watching a group of 4 boys and a girl talking to one of the secretaries in a corner. I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but if I was any judge of body language (which I was) it looked like they were begging for something. "Akemi!" I turned away from the scene to look at my best friend. "What?" I asked as I took in her frustrated face. She humped "Have you been listening to anything I've been saying at all?" I blinked "Oh, of course, you were asking me my shoe size." She scowled "Ok, fine I may have zoned out there a little. What were you saying?"

"I was asking you to sign the agreement that you have read all the rules and then turn this in." I sighed and signed my name on the dotted line. "Where do I turn this in?" I asked a passing secretary while I hauled myself out of the chair I was in. The said woman looked at me a moment then pointed to the group in the corner before scurrying off again. I walked over and waited a little way away from the desk, leaning against the wall. My phone dinged. It was Marina. "You should get a tour, a chance to join any clubs, and then you start in a week!" I frowned at the line of smileys that followed the message. " _At least someone is happy."_ I could feel someone looking at me and glanced up. " _Crap"_ I thought. They were looking at me, the group of boys with their lone girl, I pushed off from the wall and walked over. "I was told that I had to give these to you." I said as I held out the registration forms to the lady behind the desk. She looked a little startled as she accepted them and began to shuffle through. "Well it looks like everything is in order, all we have to do is find someone who can give you a quick tour of the place." I shook my head just as a new voice said, "We can show her around Miho-senpai" Miho brightened, "Are you sure?" she asked, "Sure thing we don't have anything planned for this afternoon do we guys?" I turned around, adamant, "No that won't be necessary. I can explore on my own. Besides I'm sure you all have better things to do with your afternoon." I strode out, effectively cutting off their protests.

* * *

I walked around the campus making note of all the different classrooms and how to get to each one. I didn't know what classes I would have so I just memorized them all. I took great pains to avoid the outdoor pool. I hate water. As I made one last lap of the campus, I noticed a shadow following me. I made a sharp turn and quickly stepped into the shadows. A tall, male in the school's uniform turned the corner. He looked around and his gaze grazed mine. They were a cold shade of teal, and from my angle it looked like he was trying to freeze me just using his gaze alone. Thankfully he didn't seem to notice me, as hidden as I was, but the look in his eye was enough to give me chills. And coming from where I did that in of itself was a feat. I would have to keep an eye out for this guy.

After a while I moved out from the shadows and headed back home. I had told Marina that I'd call her when I was ready to go home, but after all the information that I had just processed, plus stalker man from the campus, I didn't think I could handle her right now. So I walked the 4.8 miles to my house from the school. I used to be in track back at home so it really wasn't a big deal for me. I just walked and lost myself in my thoughts.

 ***FLASHBACK***

" **LONG DISTANCE 5,000 METER SPRINTERS TO THE START!" I stood, "Coach!" I called "I'm going in!" Coach Harold come over and walked with me."Be careful out there Akemi, these guys run brutal and are not afraid to run your scrawny little butt over if you fall." I halfway smiled Coach always insulted me before a big race, I didn't know if he thought he was giving me motivation or what but I didn't bother trying to break his habit. That was just what Coach did. "Yes sir" I said as I handed him my water bottle. "I mean it Akemi. Be careful." I smirked "Yeah I got it Coach!" I took my place before he could say anything else. I exhaled and took in the track before me. 5,000 meters, 12 and a half laps. I inhaled, but was pulled out of my thoughts as a snotty voice came from next to me. "Get ready to be left in the dust!" I looked over, a long, lean, red headed, rich girl was in the lane next to me. I didn't even justify her remark with one of my own, she wasn't worth it. Before she could pop off with something else the starting gunshot went off. We all took off, I lost myself in the rhythm of running, the feeling of the wind on my legs, the burn of my muscles, and then I saw it. Red's pink clad foot, swinging out to trip me. I tried to dodge but that would mean swerving into another lane and getting disqualified. So I moved as far away from her as I could get. It wasn't enough. Her foot caught the back of mine and I went down. Hard. I landed on my knees but instantly tried to roll onto my side, I felt layer after layer of skin being peeling off my right shin. After I came to a stop I laid there on the track watching Red pull away. Coach's words came back to me "** _ **They are not afraid to run your scrawny butt over if you fall."**_ **I could hear someone calling for the paramedics and them running over. I shook myself, we couldn't lose this race. If I lost this my team lost the title. That wasn't going to happen. I pulled myself onto my feet, I was a half lap behind now. I began running, it was a slow kind of fast limp but after a while I could block out the pain that was racing up my leg. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT FOLKS! NUMBER 6 IS GETTING UP! SHE IS FINISHING THIS RACE!" I started gathering speed I was pulling ahead of the front runner. I was doing it. I ran as hard as I could. It felt like my leg was lit on fire, but I blocked it out and kept running. I passed Red and all the others who were slowing down to watch me. Red was the first to notice that I was pulling away, she screamed something to the others and they all snapped out of it. I was kind of going into a daze now, I could no longer feel my right leg. I just ran. After what seemed like an eternity the announcer called "LAST STRETCH OF THE RACE! FIRST TO MAKE IT HALF WAY ROUND IS BRINGING HOME THE TITLE! I could see Coach ahead of me waving me on. I gave my last push, collapsed over the finish line. And immediately lost consciousness.**

 ***End of Flashback***

The scar from that day twinges slightly, as I pulled myself from my thoughts. I was entering town now so I tripped into a run, to avoid anyone trying to talk to me. At least that was the plan. I turned a corner and collided with something, make that someone. I had fallen backwards and was now laying on my back propped up on one elbow. I looked up at the person I had ran into, he was tall with olive brown hair, solidly built, and was looking really rather startled that he had knocked me down. I scowled as I stood up, ignoring his outstretched hand. "I'm so sorry!" He said worriedly, "I didn't see you! Are you ok?" I brushed myself off and faced him. "I'm fine." I took two steps past him.

"Are you sure? You took a pretty good fall right there!"

"I'm fine." Another two steps

"Do you need me to make sure you get home ok?"

"No, I'm fine." One step this time

"Then do you need me to…" the boy started I huffed and wheeled around to face him again. "What is your name?" I asked fed up with him. "Uh, Makoto." He said confused at where I was going with this. "Well, Makoto, as much as I appreciate you trying to help, I don't need it. I am fine, and can get to where I'm going all by myself thank you." I spun on my heel and stalked away. For a moment I had thought he had given up, then I heard his footfalls. "Well if you don't mind miss, I was headed back this way anyway so I'd thought I could accompany you for a while." I sighed " _I'm never going to get rid of this guy, am I?"_ I thought to myself. "Whatever, I will be headed out of town soon anyway." I said as we fell in step. I debated taking off running, I knew he wouldn't be able to keep up, but that would be rude and I had just met this guy. He hasn't done anything other than run into me on an off day. We walked in silence for a while until he spoke up. "I'm sorry, Miss but I feel like I've seen you before somewhere. Have we met before?" I sighed and faced him again. "I don't believe we have been formally introduced but I do recall seeing you at the school a few hours ago. It was true I was fairly certain that the boy before me was with the group the was begging the secretary. Makoto snapped his fingers, "That's right you're the girl that didn't want a tour from us." I nodded and took a quick right, headed for the lesser developed side of town. To my surprise Makoto followed me. "You know you don't have to follow me home right?" I asked. "I know." He answered breezily "My swim team is meeting over at ITSC RETURNS." I thought for a moment. "Who knew? That is within walking distance of the spa I work at." I said half to myself. Makoto frowned "I didn't know there was a spa?" I looked up and allowed myself a small smile, "Yeah we're pretty new, but we like it here." I told him thinking fondly of Marina. "You said 'we'" Makoto said, "Who else works there?"

"Oh, it is just me, Marina, and Honey." Makoto nodded. After a minute I face palmed at my own stupidity. "I'm sorry all those names probably mean nothing to you do they?" I asked as we approached a building. Makoto chucked good naturedly, "It's ok. Happens to me a lot." I was going to ask what he meant by that but he abruptly, turned, "Well this is my stop." I glanced up at the building to my left. Even without all the sea creature on the walls, I could totally imagine this place being an indoor pool. Realizing that we were splitting I struggled for something to say, "So…. I'll see you again tomorrow?" I asked awkwardly. Makoto's face lit up, "Sure thing! Do you want to meet up somewhere?" I thought for a moment, then brightened, "You know where that nice old lady lives?" I asked, hopeful. "Oh! You mean Mrs. Tamura's place!" I sighed happy that he understood. "My friend Haru lives close to her place!" Makoto said excitedly as he started to walk away, towards ITSC RETURNS. "MAKOTO!" Someone called out "HURRY UP!" I smiled, "Looks like you better go." Makoto grinned sheepishly, "Yeah…." We stood there awkwardly for a moment "MAKOTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET IN HERE!" I chuckled "Go on, I'll see you tomorrow." I started down the street again "Ok! See you tomorrow!" He called back over his shoulder. It was only that I couldn't hear his footsteps any longer did I realize how lonely I was.

* * *

 **There! Done! Please tell me what you thought. This is a new anime for me and the first time I've used an OC. So any criticism is appreciated. Also I'm sorry if Makoto is a little OOC.**

 **~Fairy**


	2. A Bad Fall

**OK so no one reviewed but if I don't get this story out of my head I'm going to go crazy (well crazier:) Anyway thank you AnaJuarez for making this story one of her favorites and giving me the nerve to write a second chapter. Ok here we go (before I talk myself out of this)**

* * *

(Makoto's POV)

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. I got a little held up." Rei huffs a little, but I know he's not that mad. Haru is expressionless like always, and Nagisa is already on the starting block ready to dive. "Something isn't right…" I thought uneasily "Oh My God! The pool!" It seemed to happen in slow motion, Nagisa jumped, I yelled, Goro was running towards us. "I haven't filled the pool! NAGISA!" I watch as Nagisa's eyes filled with terror as Goro's words registered. He tried to turn over to grab my hand but I was too slow. Our fingertips touched and I could only watch as Nagisa fell away from me and into the empty pool. It looked like he landed on his right shoulder, but the shadows were distorting what he looked like, so I couldn't see him all that well. I knew it was bad, I could hear his scream cut through the air.

* * *

(Haru's POV)

As soon as Makoto yelled "THE POOL!" I was already stripping down to just my swimsuit ready to jump down and grab Nagisa. I heard Nagisa's scream as I jumped down towards him. I looped an arm around his limp and shaking body. He claws weakly at me, telling me I have a grip on his bad arm, but I can't switch sides, it is too dark. So as much I hate to do this to him he will just have to deal with it until we can get him out of the pool and in a hospital. I just hope he makes it.

* * *

(Rei's POV)

I ran to the edge of the pool as Haru pulls a crying, shaking, and frighteningly weak, Nagisa up. I lean over the edge to grab him but I can't reach. "GO GET HELP!" Haru yells at me. I nod and take off running. "HELP! ANYBODY! HELP!" I call over and over again once I'm in the street. "HELP!" Makoto joins me in my screaming. After a little bit he seems to think of something and he takes off running down the road. I don't know what else to do so I follow him. "Where are we going?" I ask but Makoto is not a runner so he is too winded to answer. Thankfully, I see the lights of a building in coming up and a fresh surge of strengths fills me. I have a beautiful purpose.

* * *

(Akemi's POV)

I was sitting at the front desk of Stillwater Spa, bored out of my mind. It was 6:45pm and no one was in. Marina had left at 6:00. Confident that I could take care of any clients that came by. Which was so far ZERO. "Honey." I said in a whining tone "Why does no one ever come when it's my shift." I looked over at the cream colored cat sitting in the middle on the homework I was supposed to be doing. Honey meowed and rolled over, wanting to be pet. "Fine, just for a little." I scratched Honey's stomach for a minute before the door burst open and a tall, winded, boy stood in front of me. My eyes widened at the sight of him. Besides being winded he looked rather panicked. Like something had just happened and he didn't know what to do. It was a look all too familiar. A moment later, another boy ran in. "Makoto?" I asked indecorously. He huffed a puffed for a moment then wheezed one word that made my blood freeze. "help"

* * *

(Rin's POV)

"HARU?! What happened?" Haru sat in the bottom of the empty pool with a sobbing Nagisa in his arms. Haru just looked at Sosuke and I like do I really have to say it? I took a closer look at the duo. At Nagisa. Sosuke had already assessed the situation and was on the side of the pool helping Haru get Nagisa out. "Rin, get over here!" He yelled I shook myself. I jumped down into the pool and grabbed Nagisa's right bicep. He let out a horror movie scream. I didn't know what to do, so acting on instinct I punched him. His head snapped sideways and he went limp. Haru and Sosuke looked at me like I was crazy. "It shut him up didn't it?!" I yelled, my self-defense kicking in. "Yeah, but now we don't know what is hurting him." Haru said quietly "Oh" was all I could manage.

* * *

(Gou's POV)

"Rin? What was so important that I had to come this minute?!" I yelled as I ran down the halls of ITSC RETURNS "Rin?" I asked in a small voice. Nagisa, Haru, and Sosuke were covered in…. was that dust? ... and Rin was pacing like a caged tiger. "What happened?" I asked, scared of what my brother would tell me. "I DON'T KNOW!" He screamed. I balked a little, frightened by the pain-crazed look in his eyes. He runs his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself. I can tell he is losing that fight. Before I have a chance to figure out what is going on, there are footfalls echoing through the pool room. "FINALLY!" Rin practically screams "IN HERE!" he calls. Let me just tell you this I was NOT expecting what came through that door.

* * *

(Sosuke's POV)

I have never been the type for comforting gestures and soothing words. So both Haru and I were relieved when we could hear help coming. "Helps on the way Nagisa." Haru whispered to Nagisa who was slowly regaining consciousness. I was excepting Rei and Makoto with paramedics, the whole nine yards. So when a brunette girl ran in with a purse under her arm I was, to say the least, a bit surprised. What was even more surprising was that this girl asked no questions. She scanned the room once, and immediately was at Haru and Nagisa's side. I was close enough to hear her, "Hey Blondie" Nagisa turned to look at her blearily. "Can you walk?" she asked. Nagisa shook his head. After the hit Rin gave him I was surprised that he could even think straight. "How about with a little help?" Her tone was soft and coaxing, like Nagisa was a scared dog that might bolt if she moved to fast. Nagisa shook his head again. The girl thought for a moment, then addressed the rest of us in the room. "Can any of you carry him?" I nodded before anyone else moved. "Good. I need you to take him out to my car. Big white van. Got a purple flower on the side. Can't miss is. Go ahead and put him in the passenger side, front seat." I nodded again, "White van, purple flower, passenger side. Got it." I bent down to pick Nagisa up but he shied away. The girl knelt down next to him, "Hey baby. He is going to have to pick you up." She paused checking that Nagisa understood. "Can you tell me what hurts the most, so we know not to bump that." Nagisa's voice was rough from screaming. "Arm" He whispered. "Which side, baby? I don't want to hurt you anymore then you already are." Nagisa looked down at his right side. She nodded and turned to me. "Try to keep his left side to your chest, and watch the right arm. If he did what I think he did, I know he is in a world of hurt right now." I nodded and moved to Nagisa's left side. He tensed up but didn't utter a single sound when I picked him up. I stood, Gou followed me. "I'll get the doors." She whispered

3 minutes later, Nagisa was in the front seat of the van, and the rest of us were perched on top of boxes in the back. If we were all quiet (which we were) we could hear this mystery girl talking to Nagisa. "Almost there, baby." She would murmur softly each time Nagisa groaned or whimpered. "Who is this girl?" I asked as the silence wore on. "I really don't know." Makoto muttered "I bumped into her on my way here, we didn't really talk much. But she mentioned that she worked in a spa that was within walking distance of ITSC. I don't even know her name." Rei piped up next, "She didn't even flinch when I burst in on her. Just grabbed the keys sitting on her desk, and loaded us into the van." I took a moment to processes this. "So what you're telling me is that we have just placed our health and possibly our lives in the hands of a TOTAL stranger?" Gou who was across the van from me gasped and began quietly sobbing into her brother's shoulder. Rin glared at me, but before he could chew me, the van stopped. I heard the front door pop open, and before we knew it the back doors had swung open. "Hey guys. I'm going to take blondie in and get him checked out. I would take all of you but that tends to freak out the nurses, so I'm leaving you all in here." Sounds of protest immediately followed. "GUYS!" I said loudly "It's for the best." Rei turned on me, "Says the guy who just accused us of putting our lives in the hands of a total stranger!" Before I could slap him the girl from before spoke up. "If you all want to come in that badly, then send in 2 of you every 10 minutes it takes us. That will put pressure on the staff to get Blondie checked out faster without freaking out the nurses to bad. Deal?" everyone nodded. "Okay I will leave the doors unlocked, remember 10 minutes, 2 people." And she shut the doors, but I could hear no lock engage. We all sat in the dark, no one saying anything, everyone lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Nagisa's POV

When the strange girl put me in her van, I didn't question it. When she drove to the hospital, comforting me the whole way, I didn't question it. When only she and I went into the hospital, I didn't question it. When she checked me in under "Blondie" I didn't question it. When she argued with the nurses to get me in faster, I didn't question it. It was only when she tried to leave me in the examination room, alone, did I protest. "Where are you going?" I asked, my voice was weak and raspy even to my own ears. "I'm leaving, hon, but don't worry. You're in good hands here" Internally I panicked She can't leave. Not now! I don't know what to do, or who to talk to if I need something! If she leaves who will take me home? No she can't leave!" My vision went fuzzy (well fuzzier) as tears filled my eyes. I fought to get them down. I was 16, I wasn't supposed to cry. I'm not going to cry! That conviction went down the drain the moment I felt the girl's arms around me. I buried my face in her shoulder and sobbed. "Hey, hey, none of that now Blondie. You're safe now. Why the tears?" I sniffled and pulled my head back far enough that she could hear me. "I don't know what to do or-or who to talk to and you-you just can't leave!" I collapsed into hiccupping sobs once again. She rubbed soothing circles on my back, minding my right side, as she talked. "Ok, if you're that worried then I'll stay. Okay?" I nodded but didn't pull back "I need you to let me go, so Dr. Westley can see what's wrong with your arm." She didn't push away from me, just waited till I could get control of my breathing again. I pulled back but didn't fully let go, praying that the girl would take the hint. She did. As she talked to the doctor she sat down on my left side, keeping ahold of my hand. The whole visit was kind of a blur, especially when the doctor injected me with this stuff that made the room look all sparkly and pretty. The one thing I could remember, as I was carried out to the van, was that she never let go of my hand. Not once.

* * *

 **And...publish. There I did it. *deep breath* Chapter 2 is up!**

 **Again I'm sorry if the characters are OOC, and if this chapter was hard to follow. I know I broke it up a lot but I wanted to show all of their POV's so it is easier later on.**

 **Thanks to anyone who read this, and once again please drop me a review.**

 **~Fairy**


	3. Introductions

**Hey everybody! Sorry this is so late. Life got in the way, but I have the next chapter typed and am waiting on the edit so hopefully that one will be up shortly. Feel free to critique!**

* * *

 **(Time-skip to morning)**

* * *

 **Sosuke's POV**

* * *

I woke in a strange bed, in a strange room, in a strange house, in a really familiar neighborhood. I got up, nearly kicked Rin (who was on the floor next to me) and looked out the window. _Is that…. Haru's house?_ It was we were just up the street from Haru's house, by about nine houses to be exact. I walked toward the door stepping over Rei and Makoto, down a set of stairs, passed Haru who was on one of the two couches in the living room, and stopped. I listened, there was a thump then some muttering, another thump, more muttering, someone walked away and then back again, more muttering. Confused I walked around the corner and almost got my nose taken off by a … sponge?... "Whoa!" I said startled. I looked up to see the girl from last night standing in front of the sink, soap suds up to her elbows. "What are you doing?" she hissed "I could have killed you!" I blinked as I picked up the sponge and handed it back to her. "Sorry I got curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Correction, stupidity killed the cat, curiosity was framed"

"Fine. Die of stupidity then." She shrugged and went back to her scrubbing. "Come on you wouldn't have killed me." I said leaning against the counter next to her. She whirled around, suddenly angry, "How do you know that?" she asked "How?!" I didn't answer. How could I? She was right I don't know that. "What of that sponge was a knife? Then what? You could have died! That's what!" She sighed in defeat "I almost did through a knife you know." She whispered looking at me sadly "I had one in my hand, I could have killed you easily." It took me a minute to process this "But you didn't, and that's what matters." I said trying to calm her. She sighed and hung her head, "I know, but that doesn't mean I didn't think about it."

"Didn't think about what?" We both looked up to see a bedraggled Haru in the doorway. The girl covered quickly "That I didn't think about throwing Stalker boy here out if he didn't tell me what he wanted for breakfast." She lied smoothly "Hey!" I protested weather out of being called a 'stalker' or the fact that 'breakfast' was NOT what we had been talking about. A laugh issued from the hall, and a shirtless Rin came in, still wet from his shower. The girl huffed, "Just help yourself to my shower, why don't you?" she muttered. I frowned at her, but she waved me off. "So! Who wants breakfast?" she said. No one moved. "Ok… starve then." She turned around and prepped the stove. "What are you doing?" I asked, "Well you guys might not be hungry be I for one am and I'm willing to bet that Blondie is too." With that she shooed us all out of the kitchen and bustled around, making what looked to be pancakes. Which was weird because that was an American breakfast dish not a Japanese one. I didn't think too much of it at the time because Rin took that opportunity in hit me over the head with a pillow and take off running, hiding behind Haru. I couldn't let that slide now could I?

* * *

 **Akemi's POV**

* * *

 _Please don't notice. Please don't notice!_ I silently begged. I had gotten nervous and began making pancakes, my favorite comfort food. Which was not a normal Japanese breakfast. What was I thinking! I put on a calm face and tried to come up with an explanation for the food. I chose to ignore the pillow fight that was going on in my living room, especially since I knew a certain blonde boy could hear every giggle, every shout, every laugh, and was beating himself up for not being there. I scowled at the four boys, and tried my best to not hate them. They didn't know that Blondie could hear them, and after the trauma they all experienced last night they could use a little fun. So I tried, for Blondie's sake I tried.

When I took Blondie his pancakes, he hid his face in a pillow, one I knew would be covered in tear stains by the time I got it back. I sighed and sat down next to him, "Hey Blondie I – I have breakfast." He didn't move just laid there, like he was waiting for something. "I'm not leaving until I'm sure you've eaten, and can eat. Though not necessarily in that order." I smiled at the shake of his shoulders that, for once didn't indicate tears, but rather laughter. Blondie rolled over and sat up. "There we go!" I said as I swung the tray full of food into his lap. "How about that for breakfast, Blondie?" Blondie blinked then whispered, "Nagisa." I frowned "Do you always name your pancakes?" the kid laughed and shook his head, "No, my name is Nagisa." I nodded, "Oh ok, that makes much more sense. Cause for a minute there I thought you were naming your pancakes." Nagisa laughed again, an action that suited him much better than the tears from before. He shifted around, trying to maneuver himself without the use of his right arm. It was in a blue sling, tied to his chest, and painful as all get out. I tried to help him eat but he refused, insisting on doing it himself. Left handed. With no right side for balance. Excuse me if I was a little skeptical. I watched as he struggled, as he fought, as he frowned, as he…...succeed. I was ecstatic! Nagisa less so, "Can I ask a favor?" he said timidly. "Yeah anything." I answered immediately "I appreciate the food, but…...uh…...could you…uh..." Nagisa trailed off. It took me a moment, but I figured it out eventually. "One protein shake coming right up!" I smiled and swept the tray away. Nagisa breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks" He whispered as he flopped back onto the pillows, drained. "No problem, Blondie." I said over my shoulder.

I had just sat down the tray and had pulled the blender out of the cupboard, when a pillow hit the wall directly to my right. I stared at it for a moment and slowly turned around to face the group of boys (the girl had yet to come downstairs) They were all frozen in various poses of pillow fighting. I pointed to the decorative pillow to my right and raised an eyebrow. Immediately three of the four boys stepped back and pointed to the maroon haired in the middle of their semi-circle. I picked up the embroidered pillow and turned it over in my hands. I looked up at the boy in front of me, who looked like he was going to bolt. I smirked playfully, before chucking the thing at him. It hit him square in the face as I said, "Time to pick it up kiddies. Breakfast is ready."

Only after the boys in my living room cleaned up and sat down around the coffee table, did I get up and head into Nagisa's room. Rapping lightly on the door, I called "Nagisa? I have your shake out in the living room if you want to come join us." I waited for a moment listening, there was no response to my offer. "Come on Blondie, you can't hide in there forever" There was some shuffling, a little grunting, and a whole lot of swearing before the door popped open. Nagisa looked a little disgruntled and tired, but hopefully some breakfast would help that. "Morning, sleepyhead." I said playfully. Nagisa scowled, "You woke me up earlier" He pointed out blandly. I chuckled, "Good point, Blondie." I jerked my head toward the living room, "Care to join the chaos?" I asked. That got a half smile. "Only if I get my shake." Nagisa shot back. I sighed dramatically, "I guess I could give it to you." Nagisa smiled and we both headed into the kitchen.

* * *

 **Sosuke's POV**

* * *

As soon as Nagisa entered the room. What little order we had managed to restore went down the drain. Rei was saying how 'un-beautiful' the bruise was, Gou was lecturing about how to always check the pool before you jump in, Makoto was hovering around the poor kid checking to see if he was ok, Haru and Rin were flanking Nagisa and leading him over to the cushions . Not being the touchy feely type I stayed where I was, but gave Nagisa a once over when we walked past me. The girl from before was leaning against the entry was to the kitchen a look of amusement on her face. She and I made eye contact over the others head's. Her eyes were a startling deep purple, that went surprisingly well with her dark brown hair. Not that I was staring or anything. As if she was reading my thoughts she winked with a 'cat that ate the canary' grin on her face. I flushed and looked away. I didn't know what was with this girl but she always seemed to know how to get under my skin. I didn't like it. Not one bit. Not even a little. Ok that last one was a lie. I liked it a little. But not that much.

* * *

 **Akemi's POV**

* * *

I laughed out right at Staky's reaction, when I grinned at him. Everyone else looked up at me, surprised. " _They forgot I was here."_ I thought with mild amusement. "You don't need to fuss over him, you know. He really is fine." Nagisa shot me a grateful look. I smiled, I seemed to be doing that a lot with this group. I sat on the arm of the couch. They all just stared at me, except for Nagisa, who closed his eyes, leaned back against Rei and drank his protein shake. I ignored the stares as I stood and collected the dishes in front of my guest " _if you can even call them that"_ I thought. I headed into the kitchen and dumped my load into the sink. " _I just finished dishes"_ I thought as I gazed at the new mountain in my sink, little forlornly. I sighed and shrugged " _It's my own fault, I did let them crash here."_ Shaking myself out of my funk, I headed back to the living room...

* * *

 **Gou's POV**

* * *

The boys were all sitting on cushions around a elegant black stained wood low table, eating….pancakes? When I had originally come down stairs. I had taken a shower after Rin did, so i could blame him if I wasn't supposed to have taken one. Hopefully our host wouldn't mind too much. All my worrying was in vain, because as soon as i saw Nagisa awake and moving around, I went into lecture mode. It was our host's laugh and comment of, "You don't need you fuss over him, you know. He really is fine." to snap me out of it. She was cleaning up the boy's dirty dishes, and was headed for what I assumed was the kitchen when i whispered, "Well we're not all dead, so at least we know she's not a murderer." Nagisa almost snorted his shake out his nose, "You guys though she was a killer?" he asked smiling. Sosuke looked tiny bit sheepish, but I didn't comment. "Anyways" I whispered, "Do we even know her name?" We all looked at each other, "No I don't think we do." Makoto whispered. "My name is Akemi." A loud voice came from behind me. I jumped, and fell straight into Rin's lap. "S-Sorry" I stuttered while i struggled to get up. Akemi shrugged, "I really don't care." She sat down on a cushion next to Haru, and gave him a small nod. She seemed to be waiting for us to do something. I was the first to understand. "Oh! You probably want to our names too! I'm Gou Matsuoka." I bowed to her having finally succeeded in freeing myself from my brother's lap. She nodded and shifted her gaze to Rin. They sized each other up for an awkward minute, before Rin grunted out, "Rin" and looked away. I smiled apologetically to Akemi as I kicked Rin in the back. "He's my brother." I explained. Her gaze cut between him and I before she nodded and looked at Nagisa who was propped up against Rei, "Yours I know." She pinned Rei with an intense look, "Rei Ryugazaki" he provided while smoothly pushing up his glasses with one finger. Sosuke was the next victim of what I was starting to call the 'tell me the truth or die' look. He was as stoic as ever as he stared back, "Sosuke Yamazaki" Without even being prompted Haru supplied, "Haruka Nanase" Akemi nodded and checked her watch, flinched, and moved to stand. "Wait!" I0 cried, "You didn't ask Makoto!" Akemi looked at me, "I already knew his." she plucked Nagisa's glass from his hands and walked for what seemed to millionth time back into the kitchen. Rin glanced at his phone and jumped up. "SHIT!" he yelled "Sosuke we're gonna be late for practice! Catch you guys later!" And just like that he and Sosuke were out the door.

* * *

 **Sooo, sorry if that was kinda crappy. I really don't like it and will probably redo it later. As always review please!**


	4. Avocado Craziness

**Don't really like this chapter. So feel free to tell me what's wrong/lame.**

* * *

Akemi's POV

(The day after)

"Marina! Will you quit that!?" I said shimming away from her tickling fingers. It had only been the 16th time she had ran her slim hands up and down my spine. Marina giggled as she walked away, "Don't be so stiff!" she called over her shoulder. In a moment of childishness I suck out my tongue and blew a raspberry, before returning to the task at hand. The Stillwater Spa got a truck full of supplies every Sunday afternoon. Stuff like fresh lotion, some different oil samplers, and some other odds and ends that we still needed for setting up. The Stillwater Spa wasn't totally open. Yet. Rina and I were still waiting on a few more massage tables, back countertops, carpet runners, you know just little stuff like that. No big deal, right? Wrong! The Health Department said we couldn't open to the public until we were 'up to protocol' or whatever. We were only allowed to 'offer our services' to close friends and family. Who 'knew the risks'. But I wasn't mad, nope, not at all, not even a little bit. At least that's was I told myself. Anyway neither Marina or I particularly liked unloading the truck. Marina didn't want to have muscles they were as she said 'unladylike' For me unloading gave me way too much time to think. Unfortunately for me, I drew the short straw this week. "At least the truck doesn't stink." I commented to nobody in particular.

* * *

Sosuke's POV

It wasn't until I had reached the swim club doors that I remembered Goro had closed the pool for the day, and after Nagisa's accident. I don't blame him. I blame my faulty memory and force of habit leaving me stranded side the swim club with nothing to do with the rest of my Sunday. I shrugged, "Might as well do some shopping." I told the crisp September air.

I was at the local grocery store, picking over all the already picked over shelves. Since it was Sunday and all the businesses restocked Monday morning, finding what you needed was a pain in the ass. Rin and I had run out of a few essential items, namely Raman. But heaven forbid I'd be able to find any in this place! I sighed for about the hundredth time that afternoon. I headed out, having given up on my quest for Raman, when I saw her. Akemi. She was arguing with the cashier about something. I watched intrigued, the man behind the counter gestured at Akemi and she slammed her hands down on the conveyor belt. Akemi got all up in the poor guy's face, until he finally reached behind the counter and pulled out a set of keys and gave them to her, hands shaking. Akemi ripped them from him and stalked off in my direction. She swung around the corner and suddenly we were face to face. "What the hell man!" She screeched still worked up from her encounter with the poor cashier. "Don't you have better thing to do besides scaring the crap out of unsuspecting people!" She took a deep breath and stepped back, seeming to master herself. Pinching the bridge of her nose she said, "sorry I didn't mean to unload on you like that, but jeez did you have to scare the shit out of me?" she asked. I blinked and didn't respond. She inhaled deeply, "Whatever" she said as she walk around me. "As much as I would like to hear all your petty excuses i have things to do." She stalked off, headed for the back. I shook my head trying to dislodge the feeling that something that was off.

* * *

Akemi's POV

"Gods above I hate people some days!" I fumed as I rummaged around the back of the local grocery store. I had ordered a box of their avocado hand lotion. It wasn't in the truck this morning. I was BEYOND pissed. That one box was what made me unload, I LOVE the smell of avocado. Don't ask me why, I just do. I blame Alex, from back home. Gods He was OBSESSED with avocados! Anyway my box didn't come so after my rant to Marina I left to chew the guy who didn't get it on the delivery truck. Then after I found him he had the nerve to DENY me the keys to the back so I could go get my lotion! After I FINALLY got them from him, some dude was hiding behind one of the shelves, and scared the shit out of me. And I sort of exploded on him. Usually I didn't think much of these encounters but the starkish man's unaffected expression reminded me of someone. "Wait a minute…." I thought, "Sosuke?" I wheeled back around and faced him again. It was him alright, tall, tan, teal eyes, unaffected expression. I brightened, "Sosuke!" I called again, louder this time. He smirked a little as he walked over, "Bout time you recognized me." He snarked. I rolled my eyes. "Sorry bout that I was having technical difficulties with the staff."  
"Yeah, saw that. I'm pretty sure that guy is going to need therapy."

"Shut Up! It wasn't that bad. He's should have just given me what I wanted."

"Do I dare ask what it was you wanted." Sosuke asked with one eyebrow raised as we fell in step. "Avocado lotion" I answered simply. Sosuke just shook his head. "I'm not even going to ask." We were at the storage doors. I unlocked them, and turned to face Sosuke. "Well if you're done poking fun at me, can I ask what you are in here for?" I asked. If Sosuke was fazed by my sudden change of attitude he didn't show it. "Rin and I finally killed our ramen stash. On a Sunday of all days." He shook his head. "Oh well. Rin will just have to eat some real food until I can pick some up tomorrow." I smiled, "Maybe I can help with that." I pushed the doors open with a dramatic flourish. "I'm betting you can find some ramen in here somewhere." With that I left him, standing in the doorway. Facing shelf after shelf of product. What else what I supposed to do? I had to find my avocado lotion.

* * *

 **As always Review!**


	5. Ramen

**A/N: I feel like I haven't updated this story in forever, so I'm updating now. Ta-Da!**

* * *

 **Marina's POV**

After Kemi left for her lotion I immediately jumped into my cute purple bug and left to follow her. She had been acting weird all day. And I was going to find out why.

I have never wanted to smack Akemi more when she left that poor man standing in the entrance of the storage room. I shook my head, Kemi was just so clueless when it came to the opposite gender!

"You look a little lost. Can I help you?" I asked politely. The man turn around to face and " _hot damn!"_ I thought " _who gave you eyes like that and let you keep them?"_ I blinked a " _Did I really just quote a carly rae?"_ The tall dark and absolutely gorgeous man in front of her shook his head. "It will do Rin and I good to eat something other than raman for a while." He casually walked by me like he didn't even notice i was gawking after him. "Rim. Rin. Rin. Rin." I muttered "Where have I heard that name?" I gasped. "You're Stalker Man!" I cried triumph. Stalky wheeled around. "That's NOT my name." He growled. I laughed and held up my hands. "Fine, fine. If you don't want to be called Stalky you have to tell me your real name."

"Sosuke" He answered. "Who are you?" I didn't get a chance to answer him as something or rather someone, tickled me. I squealed and jumped forward, accidently pressing myself against Sosuke's muscled chest. A cackle came from behind me. "Akemi!" I cried thoroughly embarrassed. She cackled again, "Revenge!" she crowed. I shook my finger at her. "I owe you for that." She laughed "I'm sure you will." Changing subjects I looked at her basket, "Why do you need so much ramen?" She glanced down at the overflowing basket. "Oh, it's for Sosuke." She looked up at him. "I forgot you didn't know your way around the back." Sosuke didn't respond, Akemi pushed it over to him with her foot. "There is a little bit of everything in there. I figured you could make Rin eat whatever you didn't like." Sosuke looked at her and then without warning he bent down scooped up the basket and walked up to the counter to pay. Akemi looked at me puzzled. "Did I miss something?" She asked I shrugged, equally puzzled. "Maybe he was hungry?" I offered. Akemi shrugged, "Whatever, not my deal anymore." I shook my head as she stalked off, head who knows where. "One of these day you will let someone in." I whispered. "One of these days…"

* * *

 **Makoto's POV**

* * *

" _One of these days you two will learn to get along"_ I thought as Haru and Sosuke stare unwaveringly at each other. Haru and I had bumped into Sosuke on the way to the supermarket. I needed more ramen and Haru wanted to see the mackerel selection. I stifle a laugh at the way Sosuke's eye twitches and Haru's nose wrinkles. Finally I slowly reach up so my hands on resting on the back of my head. " _I feel like rin"_ Smiling innocently I swiftly tap the both of them on the nose. In perfect unison Sosuke and Haru recole and look at me in pure shock. "Boop" I laugh. "Come on Haru, we better get going. Have a nice afternoon Yamazaki." I grab Haru and tug him toward the supermarket. He grumbled something under his breath but followed me none the less.

* * *

"Excuse me sir, but you don't seem to have any ramen left." I politely ask the man behind the counter. He starts to answer but catches sight of something over my shoulder and literally runs away. At full speed. Like he has a pack of wolves on his trail. Concerned and more then a touch scared I instinctively duck behind Haru. The girl from the spa, whats her name... "Akiwi?" I call. Haru's should tense just enough so that I know he's laughing….on the inside. She glances around but doesn't seem to see us. A blonde girl follows her. She's pretty far behind considering that fact that she had to look at anything that even remotely shimmers or sparkles. Akiwi stops at the door to look for her friend, and I finally catch her eye. Sighing she walks over, "Tachibana. Nanse. What are you doing here?" I smile and come out form behind Haru. "We're just here to pick up a little ramen." She scowls, leans over the counter, snags a set of keys and throws them at me. "Ramen is in the back. Third shelf to the right."

"Thanks!" She mutters something about 'males and eating too much ramen' before stalking away. Her blonde friend comes up after her. "What are you shopping for?" She asked " _people are nosy at this supermarket."_ I think as I smile. "Just a little ramen that's all."

"AAHH! WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT FREAKING RAMEN!"

* * *

 **Marina's reaction though!**

 **Sorry it isn't longer! I just thought this was a good spot to end it.**

 **We finally get to meet Marina! YAY! She is honestly my favorite part of the story because she is so much like me. I swear that was an unconscious decision, I don't really plan out my writing or my characters that far. I like to see where the story goes how the characters interact.**

 **That being said, I also want to see what you guys want to happen with this story. I was planning on making this kind of Sosuke X Akemi centric but I think I'm going to change that. IDK yet. Lemme know what you guys think!**

 **Side note: I also want to know who actually reads these long ass author notes. Add a "*L" in your review so I know you read this!  
** **~Fairy**


	6. See You Monday!

**Nagia's POV**

* * *

My shoulder hurts.

After Rin and Sosuke left for swim practice everyone else kinda trickled out. Gou had to leave because her mom was worried, Haru and Makoto left for something. I was too out of it by that point to even care. Rei was the one that was the most reluctant to leave.

"Are you sure you don't me to take him?" Rei asked for the 12th time. Akemi rolled her eyes and motioned him out the door. "Don't worry about him. I'll take him back to his parents, explain what happened, and it'll be fine."

Rei cast one last look at me over Akemi's shoulder. "Alright then you seem to have all the necessary calculations done. I leave him in your capable hands then Akemi-chan."

Akemi smiled tightly, "Yes I'm have it covered. It's no problem to run him to his parents and explain what happened."

Rei frowned, hesitating, _again._

"But.."

Akemi's pleasant smile twisted into a scowl.

"GO Ryugazaki."

Rei took one look at her, all murderess rage, looking like that she was about to slap him, muttered an apology and was gone.

I sagged into the couch, once I heard the door slide shut.

"thanks" I whispered.

Akemi smiled again, "No problem Blondie." I scowled slightly at the name, and she laughed.

"She has a nice laugh" I thought offhandedly.

"Give me just a sec to get ready and we will head for your place."

My smile melted. "Take your time." I offered weakly. A look I couldn't identify passed quickly over her face, but was gone in the blink of an eye. 3

"Well I won't be long anyway." And then she was gone.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Akemi was dressed in blue jeans, and a purple hoodie, shaking me awake. "Hey , we're here"

I groaned and rolled over, intending to get a few more minutes of sleep. Instead I got a sharp stabbing pain for my efforts. I let out an involuntary whimper.

"Easy there Blondie, that shoulder is going to be a little tender for the next few weeks."

I grunted "you think?" She laughed and popped her door open.

"Come on, you're parents are probably worried sick."

* * *

 **Akemi's POV**

* * *

I rapped on the door in front of us, Blondie at my side. You could hear footsteps coming and I felt rather than saw Nagisa shuffled back a little, the back of his hand grazing mine. I didn't have long to process it, because the door swung open and a petite brown haired woman stood in front of me.

"Can I help you?"

I smiled and stepped back, letting her see Nagisa behind me.

"My baby!" she crowed and launched herself at him. Nagisa's eyes widened and he back pedaled, I chuckled and stepped between them.

Suddenly caught in an embrace that wasn't meant for me I scowled. I was not big on the whole physical affection thing. "Excuse me Ma'am but you son has dislocated his right shoulder and it's still extremely tender."

The woman hanging off me jumped back, like I'd just shot her between the eyes.

"He did what!?" She yelled.

"Honey was is it?" A taller man with graying brown hair, was standing in the doorway. "Nagisa dislocated his shoulder last night!"

Nagisa chuckled sheepishly "Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad"

The man was now at his wife's shoulder, all intimidation and I could totally see him in some nursing home waving his finger at the paper boy because he was 10 minutes late.

"I thought you were at a sleepover?"

I shot a questioning look at Nagisa. He told me the night before that he had texted his parents what had happened. "

I didn't want you to worry."

I nodded, I understood family issues.

"Everything is fine now, I had him checked by a doctor, and everything." Nagisa's parents looked impressed.

"T-thank you" the woman from before looked very thankful, which clashed greatly with her husbands look of disappointment.

I nodded and again and moved to leave.

"How does my son know you?" The man's deep baritone stopped me, I turned back around.

"We go to the same school." I said with an easy smile, I really hoped Nagisa would back me on that. Talk about awkward if her didn't.

Thankfully, Nagisa latched onto the lie and nodded vigorously.

The man nodded, but the look his eyes told me he didn't believe me.

I stifled an eye roll, there was just no winning with some people, and headed back for the van.

"See you Monday Nagisa!" I called back over my shoulder.


End file.
